The field of the invention is filling methods and systems for filling containers with fluid. More particularly, the invention relates to the reduction or elimination of shock when such systems are cleaned in place (CIP).
Various systems have been used in order to fill bags or other containers with fluid or granular material exhibiting fluid like characteristics. Especially when the fluid or material is used in food products, the system must be kept relatively clean. Such systems use pressure to force the liquid or other product through a series of pipes and into containers.
When a thorough cleaning of such a system is needed, it often has required disassembly. Such disassembly is quite time-consuming and, accordingly, results in much expense associated with a down time (non-operational time) of the system.
When it is necessary to stop the normal fill operations of such a system for cleaning, one must disconnect the pressure source that is pushing the fluid or other material into the containers. This often results in a hydraulic shock or hammer effect similar to when a home owner suddenly turns off a pipe running at full capacity. A vibration of the pipe occurs from this shock effect. In the context of product fill systems, such repeated shocks can damage pipes and other components in the supply lines.
Although various techniques have been used to try to absorb or minimize adverse effects from shocks in product fill systems, they have generally been subject to one or more of several disadvantages. In particular, many have required components that will need replacement in a relatively short time. Some are not very effective at reducing shock. Some may waste product when the shock occurs. Some techniques may absorb shock, but interfere or greatly complicate clean in place (CIP) procedures.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a new and improved shock elimination technique in a product fill system and method.
A more specific object of the invention is to product shock elimination in a manner that is compatible with a clean in place (CIP) technique.
Yet another object of the present invention is to avoid many of the disadvantages of prior systems noted above.
The above and other features of the present invention are realized by a product fill system having a shock tube disposed to communicate with a filler valve by way of a mode valve. The mode valve is a shuttle valve that allows the shock tube to communicate with the filler valve during a fill operation corresponding to fill mode of the mode valve. If the filler valve is shut off, any overpressure can pass through the mode valve and be absorbed by the shock tube. The mode valve can be switched into a clean mode in which the shock tube is connected more directly in the circuit between the upstream side of the mode valve and the filler valve. In other words, the shock tube is on a side circuit of the main circuit used for product feeding during the fill operation. However, during the clean operation, the shock tube is in the circuit such that cleaning material travels completely throughout the shock tube. The method of the present invention involves the use of the product fill system so as to accommodate cleaning without disassembly of parts.